Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile X-ray radiographic device for conducting radiographic imagery while being mobile from a patient room to another patient room in a hospital.
Description of the Related Art
Such mobile X-ray radiographic devices comprises an arm having an X-ray tube on the tip thereof, which is operative in elevating relative to a supporting pole installed on a wheel platform and is movable between patient rooms by an electric driving motor installed on the wheel platform, which is operative to rotate the wheels. A battery installed inside the wheel platform is operative as the electric power supply for the driving motor. Further, the battery is also operative as the electric power supply to provide high voltage for the X-ray tube. Accordingly, the operation time of the X-ray radiographic device depends on the capacity of the battery.
The visiting X-ray radiographic device having a plurality of the rechargeable batteries is disclosed in Patent Document 1, noted below and incorporated herein fully by reference. A portable X-ray device having a lead battery to provide high voltage for the X-ray tube, a lithium battery to recharge the lead battery and so on is disclosed in Patent Document 2, noted below and incorporated herein fully by reference. A visiting X-ray radiographic device having a battery as an electric power supply exclusively for releasing the emergency braking, in addition to the main battery, is disclosed in Patent Document 3, noted below and incorporated herein fully by reference.